


Finding Her Voice (Vikings)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Vikings, Vikings imagines, Vikings/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Orva was the child of a prophecy, Ragnar knows that she is going to be even greater than him...
Relationships: Hvitserk Ragnarsson/OC, Hvitserk Ragnarsson/OC!Sister, Hvitserk Ragnarsson/Sister, Hvitserk/OC, Hvitserk/OC!Sister, Hvitserk/Sister, Ivar Ragnarsson/OC, Ivar Ragnarsson/OC!Sister, Ivar Ragnarsson/Sister, Ivar/OC, Ivar/OC!Sister, Ivar/Sister, Ivar/Twin, OC!Ragnarsdottir, Ragnar Lothbrok/Daughter, Ragnar Lothbrok/OC, Ragnar Lothbrok/OC!Daughter, Ragnar/Daughter, Ragnar/OC, Ragnar/OC!Daughter, Sigurd Ragnarsson/OC, Sigurd Ragnarsson/OC!Sister, Sigurd Ragnarsson/Sister, Sigurd/OC, Sigurd/OC!Sister, Sigurd/Sister, Ubbe Ragnarsson/OC, Ubbe Ragnarsson/OC!Sister, Ubbe Ragnarsson/Sister, Ubbe/OC, Ubbe/OC!Sister, Ubbe/Sister
Kudos: 3





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Ragnar knew that one day his children would be even better than himself. His sons were very important to him each one with a different personality; though they were mostly the same; he did have one child, a daughter, who was different from the rest… Orva was a prophecy child much like her twin Ivar, only her prophecy was much greater. The seer had told Ragnar that one day he would have a daughter, one that would surpass him and become the next seer of Kattegat. Though the seer also told him that he would have many sons before this prophecy came to fruition. The seer knew that once this child was of age it was only a matter of time before he withered away and officially died, he also knew that this child would have a great burden from the moment it was born, as the gods next messenger, this girl was to be strong-willed even if she was small in size. The prophecy caused Ragnar a lot of grief, he did not know nor understand how this girl - his future daughter - would be the seer’s heir…

It was a long time coming, after the birth of Gyda, Ragnar had returned to the seer, his daughter in his arms to question the seer. The seer sent him away with a simple ‘not this one not yet’, after that Ragnar had nearly forgotten about the prophecy, too many others circling his head to worry about that one. As the seer predicted Ragnar had a lot of sons, over the 18 years since the prophecy was spoken, Ragnar had received 4 sons and there was another on its way, though they were going to have a surprise when not only one child was produced. Aslaug's prophecy was circling the air, she and Ragnar knew that this child may be different from the rest, though her prophecy wasn’t completely right and after giving birth to Ivar the midwives were quick to point out that another head could be seen, after the trouble of Ivar's birth Aslaug was ready to fall asleep but knew that she couldn’t otherwise both her and the baby will die. The first time they stared into her eyes all they saw was white, Aslaug was confused… why had the gods gifted them two crippled children but Ragnar was quick to make her understand. He explained that when Bjorn was born he went to the seer and the seer had explained that he would have many boys and after those were born he would have a girl with the gift of hearing the gods and would be the next seer of Kattegat, Aslaug knew from then on the twins would struggle. Ivar grew stronger every day dragging himself around meant her had a lot of upper body strength. Orva, on the other hand, stayed small in both size and stature, this was a large cause for her brothers being protective of her. The twins were complete opposites: Ivar was outspoken, blind to the world around him, and smart, but Orva was quiet, knew exactly what was going on around her (even if she couldn’t see it), and smarter then any of her brothers; this was the reason Ragnar often allowed her to help with raid planning from the young age of seven, he knew that what she said was the truth and if she didn’t say anything no one blamed her for she was only a child.

Orva got a lot more attention from her father then her brothers did, this often caused al lot of upset between the siblings. When Orva was 10 years old Sigurd decided to play a trick on his younger sister, a cruel trick involving the forest and a wild wolf. He led her through the forest towards a clearing where a mama wolf had recently given birth, he stopped just short of the clearing not wanting to get to close to the dangerous wolf; he told her to continue walking forward where she was met with a loud snarl. Though, to Sigurd’s surprise, Orva let no fear show instead she sat down carefully and bared her neck to the wolf who sniffed at her before biting softly at her dress, this is all it took for Sigurd to run away and get his father to save his sister. What he failed to see was Orva stroking the wolfs fur before it leads her towards its cubs. Sigurd ran as fast as he could, barging through the doors getting the attention of his parents and brothers, Ragnar saw the panic in his snake-eyed son and stood quickly, leaping over the table and ran towards him,

“What? What is it Sigurd? Where is your sister?” Ragnar’s words were strained and the hands around Sigurd’s face were tight,

“A wolf, the one that gave birth a few days ago - I thought it would only scare her but it started to bite at her dress!” It took only seconds for Ragnar to grab his axe and run out of the doors in a panic setting in his mind.

You could imagine Ragnar’s surprise when he came across the mama wolf wrapped around her cubs and a very much alive and well Orva. Ragnar sighed in relief but that was quickly replaced with confusion - how had his little one tamed this mama wolf in only a few moments… Walking closer to them he softly whispered Orva’s name who woke and turned towards the sound of his voice,

“Papa! Look I made some friends!” he joy brought tears to his eyes, it wasn’t a regular occurrence and it made him happy that she was happy,

“Why did your brother do this to you sweet girl?” Orva shrugged in reply, happily petting the mama wolf too show that her father meant no harm to them. She stood slowly reaching out for Ragnar who brought her into his arms.

“Can we bring them home? Please!” Ragnar sighed, he knew she would only be upset if he said no, and she never asked for anything; so he agreed. With a sequel, she kissed his cheek and got out of his arms and carefully found her way towards the wolves.

“You’re coming home with me and Papa! You’re gonna have a good home mama wolf with your cubs! It’ll be warm in the winter and the water surrounding Kattegat is cool in the summer so you can play in there when you get too hot! What do you think?” Ragnar looked at the site in front of him in shock, the mama wolf wagged her tail and rubbed her nose against Orva's palm. He decided to move forwards slowly as not to startle the wolves, the mama wolf looked round to him and wagged her tail as if to say, ‘oh! Another friend!’.

Walking back to Kattegat meant carrying the cubs, the mama wolf had given birth to several but she could only carry two at the time, Orva decided to carry two which left Ragnar with the last three. Walking through the gates was a sight you could only believe if you had seen it, Ragnar looked like a giant with three wolf cubs in his arms. Aslaug and the boys were waiting for their return and they were not expecting this…


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Over the next few years, the wolves were trained to guide and protect Orva which allowed her to become less dependent; Aslaug knew that once her daughter became a woman she would no longer like to depend on her brothers or parents, and she thought it would happen soo. Though when no blood appeared when Orva was twelve Aslaug began to worry, then there was nothing at thirteen or fourteen… the healers had no explanation other than that though it wasn’t a common thing some women do not start bleeding till later on. This lessened Aslaug's worries but she prayed that one-day Orva would be able to bear children. Nothing happened until the summer Ivar and Orva were sixteen. Ivar had woken up before his sister, he crawled over to her deciding that if he had to be awake then she should be too; though he had originally decided that he was going to pull the furs off of her and shake her awake that wasn’t what actually happened. Pulling off the furs resulted in a very loud shout, this woke Orva who was disorientated it also cause Aslaug and Ragnar to burst through the door in a panic,

“What is it Ivar?” Aslaug exclaimed, only for Ivar to ignore her and direct her questions towards his sister,

“Who hurt you?” Orva was confused, but Aslaug and Ragnar quickly understood what was going on, the blood which stained her nightdress giving it away, Ragnar decided to speak up,

“Ivar no one has hurt your sister, she has become a woman. Now let’s leave your mother and sister to clean up.” Ivar was confused but followed his father out of the room anyway. Aslaug could only smile at her daughter,

“Orva darling, today is the day you become a woman. Do you understand?”

“I have begun to bleed?” she questions,

“Yes my dear, now let’s get you out of those clothes and into a bath.”

From that day forwards Aslaug saw a change in her daughter’s body and unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one. The men of Kattegat also saw the change, the womanly features and they became increasingly obvious with their stares. Though none of them dared go near her in fear of being bitten by a wolf. Ragnar, however, was not so sure that the wolves would prevent a man from touching his daughter in the future… this caused a lot of men to be threatened and his sons were even more protective than before. Aslaug was not amused,

“You know that one day a man will be her husband and you will have to stop this!” Ragnar rolled his eyes and his wife’s words,

“Yes, but that day has yet to come to my love, so we will continue to do this until the time comes okay.” Aslaug could only sigh, knowing that one-day Orva would put them all in their places.

That winter was a harsh one, not only for its coldness but the fact that the mama wolf Orva had to guide and protect her for the past six years had died, this caused Orva a lot of heartbreak and she did not leave her and Ivar's room for three days, the cubs (which weren’t actually cubs any more) stayed with her mourning for their mother with small whines to accompany Orva’s crying. On the fourth day, Ivar had enough of his twins crying and dragged her from her bed, ordering her to get dressed and pulled her from the room. He decided that getting her out into the open air was a good thing, though once outside he found her eyes were red and puffy.

“Would you like to go to the beach for a while?” he asked softly, the way he only spoke to her (she was the most important person in the entire world to him, he could never be unkind to her), Orva only nodded in reply. Making their way towards the beach Orva relaxed slightly, the wolves also seemed happier to be outside. The twins sat on the beach for hours, not saying a single thing but they somehow knew exactly what the other was thinking. It was getting dark when they heard a shout,

“Ivar! Orva! Where are you?” it was Ubbe,

“Over here,” Ivar shouted back, and soon enough Ubbe came into his view. Orva stood dusting herself off,

“Is everything okay?” She asked,

“It’s time for dinner, we’ve been looking for you two everywhere, should’ve known you were here!” Orva only smiled at her brother’s words before walking forwards ready for dinner.

The year the twins turned eighteen was the one that Aslaug decided that Orva was old enough to start getting ready for a husband, it was also the year that she would start her training with the seer. The men of the family denied that Orva needed any other men in her life, which increased her frustration until one day she let all that frustration get the best of her… she was speaking with a man, on the boys had not been too familiar with; all they knew was that his name was Gisli. They were not happy to see the wolves at peace around this stranger, nor were they happy to see Orva so close to him. What they failed to see was Orva’s hand in his and the love in Gisli’s eyes when he looked at the woman in front of him. The boys decided that they would test this man to see if he was good enough for their precious sister. First, they decided to walk up to them and pat Gisli on the back hard enough to make him stumble. Then they told Orva that Aslaug needed her for some lesson, she was quick to say goodbye and walk away. Little did they know that she knew exactly what was going to happen and that she had a plan - one that her mother had seen in a prophecy only a few months before. The boys were questioning him as soon as Orva was out of earshot, within the questions the topic of fighting came up, Gisli had a feeling that the brothers were going to fight him, something that scared him a little - the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok were both powerful and scary. Meanwhile, Orva walked up to her parents with a hard look on her face,

“They’ve begun to question Gisli! When will they understand they don’t own me!” Ragnar laughed,

“They’re protective, if they think he’s good enough for you then you will have a good husband. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Orva only sighed at her father’s words,

“I know you had to fight a bear and a wolf for Lagertha’s hand, papa, but that doesn’t mean Gisli should as well. What if the boys attack him at once! No one would survive that not even you!” Aslaug gave a look to her husband, one that said ‘she’s right’.

“You know what, I’ll sort this out myself!” Orva exclaimed before storming out of the doors, Ragnar and Aslaug jumped up and quickly followed her.

“I swear to the god if you boys lay a hand on him I will make sure they smite you one by one!” this startled the brothers and surprised Aslaug and Ragnar.

“Sister, why are you trying to save him? Is he important to you?” Ubbe’s voice was playful,

“Yes he is and I would like for you to step away from him.” by now the situation had gathered quite the crowd though this didn’t deter the brothers nor Orva.

“We were only going to have some fun with him, if he wants you then he has to be able to fight a bear!” Ivar spoke,

“And us! What’s so wrong with that?” Hvitserk’s voice added. This only caused Orva’s anger to rise before she burst,

“If you think it is wise to harm the man who is the father of my child then you are stupider then I thought!” The revelation caused silence throughout the crowds and the boys dropped their weapons in shock,

“You’re with child?” Gisli’s voice broke through the silence,

“I am, I was trying to tell you earlier before these fifl got in the way.” Orva hadn’t heard Ragnar dropping to his knees in shock, his little girl was to be a mother and he had no idea. The brothers let Gisli go, he proceeded to walk towards Orva - a smile on his face - he knelt before her holding her stomach in his hands. The shock quickly wore off and the people of Kattegat were quick to congratulate Ragnar and Aslaug on the news of a grandchild.

“You knew?” Ragnar finally spoke to his wife, she only nodded. That day the boys realised they could no longer protect Orva for she now had all the protection she needed… her voice.


End file.
